Dehydrogenation of C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 aliphatic compounds produces known compounds, the corresponding unsaturated analog. The products can be employed in various processes. The most likely use of the products produced by the invention is in conversion processes to produce a variety of petrochemicals or liquid fuels like poly gasoline, motor alkylate and methyl tertiary butyl ether.
Dehydrogenation requirements of each of the members of the group C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkanes differ. Those differing requirements reflect the reaction pathways involved and the thermodynamic properties of the starting materials and of the products. For example, butane dehydrogenation conditions can also effect butane isomerization and cracking, as major side reactions, which decrease the selectivity of the specific reaction for the product. When catalyzed by a solid catalyst, those cracking side-reactions can result in coking and/or aging of the catalyst necessitating regeneration procedures.